Miyagi's Not So Happy Birthday
by Hypercritical-Q
Summary: It's Miyagi's birthday and all Shinobu wants to do is spend some time with him. If only Miyagi weren't Miyagi. Humor, smut, and fluff. Tero centric. Miyagi x Shinobu


**AN: **I don't know when Miyagi's birthday actually is, so I don't state any specific dates/months/years in here.

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Junjou Romantica, k, thx.

**Warnings: **Possibly too much dialogue, eheheheh…

x.x.x.**X**.x.x.x

**Miyagi's Not-So-Happy Birthday **

x.x.x.**X**.x.x.x

Miyagi entered the office he shared with one Devil Kamijou. Nudging the door open with his foot, he wobbled inside, careful not to drop either of the two chairs he was carrying.

"What're you doing?" Kamijou asked without looking up as he typed.

"I found these really nice chairs, so I stole them."

"Where did you get them?" Kamijou arched a brow as he turned, taking a sip from his coffee.

"Professor Satou's offi-"

Kamijou choked on his coffee and began coughing relentlessly.

Miyagi waited for Kamijou's near-death experience to end before continuing. "I bought them at an office supply store- they were going out of business."

Patting his throat exhaustedly, Kamijou glowered at the bastard he worked for. "Which is it?"

"Do you really think I'd steal from that psycho?" Miyagi sighed, placing his hands on his hips. "Try it out. It's very supportive of the lower back."

"You got back problems?" Kamijou muttered, getting out of his chair and humoring the older man, sitting in the chair.

"No, but considering your lifestyle, I thought you could use it."

Kamijou crossed one leg over the other, folding his arms and narrowing his eyes on his superior. "And just what type of 'lifestyle' would that be, professor?"

Miyagi fell silent, sensing his imminent doom, before huffing. "Do you like it, or not?"

"What do I owe you?" Kamijou snapped.

"Do you like it?"

"It's okay. Better than the old ones."

"Of course! These don't slide nearly as easily on the floor- these, on the other hand." Miyagi plopped down into the other chair and slid easily across the office.

"Oh, for the love of crap." Kamijou rolled his eyes before turning and getting back to work. "How much were they?"

"Don't worry about it, Kamijou, I used the leftover lit department budget." Miyagi rolled across the office just as the dean opened the door.

"Pardon the intru…" he trailed off and Miyagi parked his feet on the floor, smiling goofily up at the dean as Kamijou snickered. About time the bastard was caught jacking around.

"Good morning, Gakubuchou!" Miyagi greeted him. "I was just showing Kamijou how smooth these chairs glide across the floor without even leaving a mark."

"But… there're plenty of scuff marks." The dean eyed the floor, frowning.

"Those are from the chairs before," Miyagi explained. Kamijou smirked. The idiot professor was digging his own grave. He raised his coffee to his lips, delighting in the pleasure of it all.

"Who was rolling around in them like an elementary school student?" the dean huffed.

"Kamijou was, sir."

Kamijou choked on his coffee yet again.

The dean let out a soft chuckle. "So it was KAMIJOU, was it?"

"Sure was. I told him to stop but he-"

"Professor!" Kamijou fumed and the dean laughed.

"Poor Kamijou-kun. Miyagi-kun, you really shouldn't be so hard on him. Even after a year, he's not quite used to your sense of humor."

"If by 'sense of humor,' you mean 'sadistic nature,'" Kamijou grumbled, sipping his coffee carefully.

"You seem to be in a good mood, today, sir." Miyagi folded his arms over the back of his chair. "Something good happen?"

"It's just because of today." The dean smiled. "Happy birthday."

"Oh! Happy birthday." Miyagi smiled.

"No… Miyagi-kun, no… it's _your_ birthday," the dean laughed softly.

"Hah?" Miyagi blinked, caught off guard. "My birthday?" He and Kamijou both glanced at the calendar. "Ah- so it is. Thank you."

"It's your birthday?" Kamijou gawked, doing a double take. He had even written a note on the calendar.

"The birth of the anti-chri-" the dean began reading it and Miyagi took it down, laughing nervously. "Well, thanks for stopping by, but I'm actually quite busy!"

"Scuffing up the floor?"

"NOT scuffing up the floor." Miyagi gestured to the new chairs as he walked the dean out the door.

"Well, I insist on buying you lunch today, so let me know when you're hungry, Miyagi-kun."

"If I have some free time, I'll ping you." Miyagi smiled. "Thanks, again."

He closed the door, waited roughly three seconds, then turned glumly. "Listen, YOU."

"Eh?" Kamijou blinked.

"I'm sure you've been saving up a billion jokes to make for today, but I don't want to hear ANY of them!"

"Jokes?"

"About my age."

"I'll let your boy toy do that. Unlike you, I have actual work to do," Kamijou snapped.

"Oh… I hadn't even thought of that." Miyagi rubbed his face, annoyed. "If Shinobu finds out, he'll ki-"

"He doesn't know your birthday?" Kamijou snapped. "He's so obsessed with you- he definitely knows. He's probably planning some romantic dinner or something, as we speak."

"No way! I intentionally never told him about my birthday for just such a reason!"

"Sure you didn't just forget? Old man. In fact, I'm sure he's mentioned it once or twice, very recently, to me. You definitely forgot. Early onset Alzheimer's doesn't even apply anymore. It's flat out-"

"Shaddup, Kamijou!"

"How old _are_ you, now?"

"Thir-"

"Forty eight, right?"

Miyagi glowered.

Kamijou almost smiled. "Aaaah… good way to start off the day."

"Just don't try finishing your coffee, Kamijou."

"What're you going to do? Yell at me to get off your lawn and call me a whippersnapper?" Kamijou snickered, taking a loooong drink.

Miyagi waited before huffing, folding his arms. "You know whenever you say that boyfriend of yours' name, I think back to that time you moaned it when you came, in the libra-"

Kamijou spat out his coffee and Miyagi grabbed up his things, heading out to avoid death.

"Good birthday so far-" He froze when he came face to face with Shinobu. "Ah, Shinobu-chin-?"

"Happy birthday," Shinobu snapped, raising a folder. "You left this… at… your apartment."

"Eh?" Miyagi took the folder, opening it. "AAAH! This is my lecture for today! If you hadn't brought it, I'd be so sunk!" Miyagi sighed, relieved. "Thanks a bill, Shino-"

"Later," Shinobu muttered, turning and heading off.

"Hey, wait- my class doesn't start for another half hour!" Miyagi chased after him. "If you want, I can give you a ride to universi-"

"No thanks," Shinobu replied curtly, passing him and heading to his father's office.

"Oh, you have business to tend to with your fa-"

"Get lost." Shinobu glowered over his shoulder. Miyagi blinked, startled.

"Shinobu, what's the-"

"Shinobu?" The dean poked his head out his door, blinking. "What're you doing, here?"

"For a homework assignment, I have to interview three very successful people, so I came to interview you."

"Really?" His father's face lit up with glee as Shinobu entered his office. "Well, Shinobu, you've come to the right man!" The door closed and Miyagi's eye twitched. What the hell was that all about?

He turned, heading back to his office. Along the way, he wondered why Shinobu was acting so cold toward him.

"It's gotta be…" His eyes widened with realization as he entered. "My age…"

"What? A hundred? Haaahahahaha," Kamijou snickered from his desk as he typed.

"Don't you usually not pay attention to a single thing that occurs while you work?" Miyagi shot him a glower. "Focus on your work, or it'll come out with a shit-load of grammatical errors like every other time!"

"Jeez, insult ME, but don't insult my WORK," Kamijou snapped, shoving a rolling chair over to Miyagi. "Here, release some of your spastic energy."

Miyagi plopped down, rolling around in circles as he tried to figure out why Shinobu would so suddenly be bothered by the age gap.

"Maybe it's the number. Thirty seven," he thought aloud.

Kamijou's brow twitched. "Why do you have to talk out loud when you think?"

"Or maybe it's because, around this time, the age gap is actually eighteen years." Miyagi frowned.

"HEY!" Kamijou picked up an eraser and threw it at the professor's head. It bounced off and Miyagi turned, glaring.

"Excuse me, Kamijou, I'm trying to wallow in self-pity over here!"

"What the hell for? Thirty seven is still plenty young for a professor!" Kamijou huffed. "Even though you only got the position by sleeping with the dean's dau..." he trailed off at the look on Miyagi's face.

Maybe he'd crossed a line with that accusation…

"Hey." Miyagi glowered. "That was extremely hard work."

'Of course the bastard wouldn't take it seriously.'

"To think Kamijou thinks such a thing of me," Miyagi huffed. "Maybe I should show more of my serious face to him."

"Eeh? Is name-calling and mean accusations all it takes to get you to get serious?" Kamijou huffed. "Anyway, what're you griping about, over there?"

"Shinobu-chin was suddenly so cold to me and I don't know why." Miyagi placed his face in his hands. "It must be because I'm so old."

"Maybe he misinterpreted that comment you made right when he walked in."

"What comment?" Miyagi asked, blinking.

"WHAT COMMENT?" Kamijou picked up a book, threw it, and smirked smugly when it bounced right off the professor's forehead.

"Nnnnngghgnghnnn!" Miyagi's head lowered and he rubbed his forehead in pain.

"That's what you get! You're not so old that you can brush it off as Alzheimer's!"

"What the hell, Kamijooou? What comment? I've been treated so coldly by Shinobu-chin on my birthday and now you abuse me… Woe is me!"

"You said whenever you think of Nowaki's name, you think back to the time I moaned it in the library!" Kamijou whispered/yelled, furiously.

"Oh yeah… I got one in… nnngngngn!" the professor whimpered some more, still clutching at his forehead sourly.

"And then he walked in, idiot," Kamijou snapped. "You didn't specify that I wasn't having sex with you!"

"What? When did we have sex?" Miyagi looked up just in time to take a book to the nose.

"GAAH!" Kamijou gawked as the professor began bleeding profusely. "Blood! Clean it!" He threw a box of tissues and Miyagi ducked, cowering in fear and covering his head. "Just quit throwing things!"

"It's gonna get on your shirt if you don't clean it up, take it off!" Kamijou hurriedly tugged at Miyagi's tie with one hand, working the buttons off of Miyagi's shirt with his other hand.

"Wow, you seem experienced with undressing men, Kamijou." Miyagi wadded up some tissues, pressing them to his nose.

"SHUT UP!"

"I get that one! I'm bleeding!"

"Miyagi, before I go," Shinobu opened the door and gawked, horrified at the image that awaited him.

Both men paused, glancing over at him.

Miyagi pulled the tissues away from his nose to show Shinobu that he was getting undressed by Kamijou for a reason.

Inhaling sharply, Shinobu slammed the door back closed.

"Do you think he misunderstood?" Miyagi asked, brow twitching.

"Who cares? Take off your shirt!"

"Why? Is it because you don't want to leave any blood evidence, you freakin' yakuza?"

"I'm not a-! It's not my fault you bleed easy!"

"I DON'T! That's the thing!"

"Well, anyway, just keep holding those there, and tilt your head forward."

"I'll tilt it back."

"If you tilt it back, the blood will flow down your throat!"

"It's in my nose!"

"Shut up and don't contradict me! I know how nosebleeds work!"

"Because you're such a pervert."

"Who's the pervert?"

"The one who undresses men in two seconds flat!"

"Che… touché."

x.x.x.**X**.x.x.x

After avoiding getting any blood on his shirt, (somehow), cleaning up, taking five minutes to recover from all of the head trauma he'd endured within the first half hour he'd arrived, and downing a cup of coffee, Miyagi headed off to class.

After only his second class, word had spread that it was his birthday. Throughout the remainder of the day, he had to decline gift offer after gift offer after gift offer.

"Someone tried to give me a salt shaker from the cafeteria, Kamijou," Miyagi stated as he entered their office. He blinked when he saw a birthday card sitting on his desk. "Kamijou! You shouldn't have!"

"I didn't. It's not mine," Kamijou snapped, on break, flipping through a book.

"Then why does the inside read: To Miyagi-kyouju with love, Kamijou! "

"It doesn't!" Kamijou snapped, annoyed. "It's from the other professors. They're congratulating you on nearing their ages."

"Shut up, Kamijou! Don't you remember you hit me with a book not too long ago?"

Kamijou rolled his eyes. "About this line… I was going to quote it-" He raised the book, pointing at a line and blinked. Miyagi was cowering in the corner, trembling. The brunette's eye twitched. "I'm not going to throw it at you!"

"Pavlov and conditioning and all that." Miyagi straightened, smoothing a hand through his hair. "What line?"

"That's the interesting thing. In your book, it reads differently than mine."

"What? Impossible. A book is published, Kamijou, published in the same-"

"See for yourself!" Kamijou handed both books over.

"Well, they're different editions, for one thing." Miyagi huffed.

"They're the same."

"No." Miyagi pulled the cover off of his version. Kamijou's jaw dropped.

"Why would you do that? Keeping a first edition cover on a second edition book?"

"I don't know." Miyagi admitted, handing the book back.

"Aren't you supposed to ping the boss about lunch?"

"I don't want to go to lunch," Miyagi muttered, but, knowing Kamijou was right, he headed to his computer. "I'll shoot him an email."

"Do you have plans for tonight?"

"Yeah, I thought I'd go out privately with a certain someone… but now that that certain someone is ticked off at me, I guess it might be a bit tough. Why? Did you want to buy me a drink?"

"Like you'd stop at _one_," Kamijou huffed. "Tonight's no good- you should definitely spend it with… your…?"

"Lover?" Miyagi blinked.

"Riiiight… lover," Kamijou huffed, turning back to his work. "Tomorrow night, then."

"That's fine. Shinobu should be busy tomorrow night, anyway."

The door swung open and Shinobu fumed, raising a bento box. "I made this for your lunch. Eat it!" He threw it on Miyagi's desk and turned to leave, but Miyagi caught him by the back of his shirt. Because he had seated himself in his new, wonderful, easy-gliding chair, he slid right on out with Shinobu as he stormed out.

"Shinobu-chin, it's another misunderstanding."

"Three in a row? What kind of idiot do you take me for?"

"I don't take you for an idiot, that's why I'm trying to explain-"

"Shinobu? Miyagi-kun?" The dean blinked at them as they walked (and rolled) past him.

Shinobu paused, causing Miyagi to slide forward and bump gently into his legs. Both men glanced back at the dean.

"F-father?"

"Gakubuchou, Shinobu-chin is so nice to offer to take me for a ride around the school."

"Miyagi-kun… such a dork," The dean muttered, rubbing his temples, a tad embarrassed by the other man's behavior. Shinobu huffed, bringing his father's attention to him. "Is there something going on? Shinobu- shouldn't you be in class?"

"It's my lunch break, so I thought I'd come wish Miyagi a happy birthday."

"Oh? What did you bring him?" The dean blinked.

"I'm gracing him with my presence. Actually, I came to see you- there was another question I needed to ask for my interview."

"Again, with the interview?" The dean frowned. "Didn't I answer enough? Oh! Miyagi is an extremely successful person- you should interview him!"

"He's a failure."

"Eh?"

"Ah," Miyagi whined. "That's not true… I'm very successful."

"I'm afraid I already promised to take Miyagi-kun out for lunch, today," The dean sighed. "Unless you don't mind Shinobu tagging along?" he asked Miyagi.

"I don't mind, at all! The more, the merrier!"

Shinobu glanced over at Miyagi nervously.

'Are you an idiot?' his face read.

'Yep,' was what Miyagi's idiotic smile replied back to him.

"Fine," Shinobu muttered, annoyed. "So how old are you, today, Miyagi-san?"

"Twenty nine, again."

"He's thirty seven!" Kamijou stated as he passed, heading off to one of his classes, early. "So terribly young for a professor- it's quite admirable."

"He IS young, isn't he?" The dean smiled, giving Miyagi a pat on the back. "Sure helps that he acts so much younger, what with his little chair-trips. So did these new chairs come out of the budget?" The dean asked as Miyagi got to his feet.

"Yeah, and they were a steal, too. They also offer a lot of support for the lower back. They're still on sale if you want to go try them out, Gakubuchou."

"I can't. The wife bought the chair in my office and even though it's a boring old thing, if I were to exchange it or replace it, she'd take offense. You know how vindictive women can get."

"I don't think it has anything to do with being a woman," Miyagi stated and Shinobu glowered daggers at him, catching on quickly to what the bastard was implying.

"Well, let me grab my things." Miyagi smiled. "And we'll be going."

At least now he didn't have to eat that damnable cabbage bento.

And he had a chance to spend some time with Shinobu and perhaps calm him down.

He came back a moment later, frowning when he overheard the dean scolding Shinobu.

"He's a very busy man you know, work is work, please don't bother Miyagi-kun anymore."

"Miyagi and I are very close!" Shinobu huffed in reply. "He's teaching me literature, too, so it's fine if I come talk to him about something he loves, he doesn't mind it or he'd say something."

"Well why don't you visit me more often?"

"Ah..."

Miyagi laughed softly, not bothering to hide the fact that he'd overheard. "I love having Shinobu-chin come visit me! After dealing with so many obnoxious lit students who don't even take it seriously, it's great to have someone as passionate as Shinobu to talk to."

"He's not passionate about literature, though."

"But he's a passionate person, by nature. Also, it's nice to get a younger point of view! A lot of my students… are… about… Shinobu's age..." Miyagi fell silent, frowning.

"I see, so you get to have a young person's perspective! Well then, if that's the case, then I suppose it beneficial for both of you to meet up, _occasionally. _I don't want you interfering with Miyagi-kun's work, Shinobu," the dean stated.

"He's never a bother at all." Miyagi recovered with a smile. "Aside from his assistance with providing a younger perspective, Shinobu-chin is like family to me!"

"Isn't that a bit awkward for you?" The dean blinked. "Y-you know, considering-?"

"I can't help it if Shinobu is so cool that I've grown attached to him!"

"Hahaha… alright, let's head out." The dean beamed.

x.x.x.**X**.x.x.x

"So, Miyagi, are you still on semi-good terms with Risako, or have you two severed your ties?" the dean inquired.

Miyagi paused in mid bite, having just prepared to eat far too large a piece of stake. He lowered it, frowning. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have brought it up!" the dean immediately apologized and Miyagi laughed, nervously.

"That's alright- it's fine!Um… Risako and I are relatively good friends- though now we're more like acquaintances… we talk, occasionally."

"Ah… she was saying something about your having found someone you're head over heels in love with."

"Ah…?" Miyagi laughed, softly. "Well… that's very true."

"Well, I won't pry. I'm happy for you both."

"Thank you."

"She said she heard of it from Shinobu- I _will_ try to pry it out of him."

Miyagi laughed softly. "Good luck. Shinobu doesn't like talking about others."

"Is she beautiful?" the dean asked.

"A different type of beauty- one I've never experienced before." Miyagi grinned.

"Ah. Is she well endowed?"

"I don't recall you asking these types of questions when it was Risako I was going out with," Miyagi teased.

"That's different- it's my daughter- but now that we're just talking man to man- to man." He gestured to Shinobu.

"Oh, she's well endowed," Shinobu replied, taking a bite of steak.

"Aaaah… fat?"

Shinobu nearly choked.

"Well, he said it was a new type of beauty- inner beauty, right? And if you don't even hesitate to comment on the size of her breasts, then of course my first thought would be-"

"Not fat," Miyagi laughed. "Thin like a toothpick."

Shinobu glowered. "Maybe you should take her out to eat more often."

"Maybe if she cooked something other than vegetables all the time, she'd get a bit bigger."

"So thin and large breasts? You don't pay her to be your girlfriend, do you, Miyagi?" the dean teased.

Shinobu's jaw dropped and Miyagi smirked.

"I pay in love."

"And that's the only redeeming quality he has to offer," Shinobu muttered under his breath.

"Haha, you two bicker like siblings. I'm starting to get it now."

'Riiiight. Siblings. Just like how you and mom bicker like siblings,' Shinobu thought, taking another bite to avoid voicing his thoughts.

"So what about you, Shinobu?" the dean inquired. "You have a special lady?"

"Like I'd tell you if I did," Shinobu huffed.

"Aww, don't be modest."

"I'm not. I'm being secretive. It's personal."

"Too personal for FAMILY? Don't tell me Miyagi-kun knows?"

"It's hard to tell, sometimes," Miyagi admitted. "Shinobu can be so cold, sometimes. It's hard to tell if he loves the person he's going out with or not."

Shinobu rolled his eyes and the dean grinned from ear to ear.

"So you DO have someone!"

"We're not really 'going out.'" Shinobu muttered. 'More like we're living together.'

"Is that really how you feel, Shinobu-chin?" Miyagi frowned.

"Hmpf." Shinobu went back to his steak.

"Miyagi, do you have any special plans for your birthday?" the dean asked.

"No."

Shinobu kicked him in the shin.

"Ah-! I mean y-yes!" Miyagi winced, eyes tearing slightly.

"Oh? With your girlfriend?"

"I prefer the term 'lover.'"

KICK.

"Ah. So it's gotten pretty serious, has it?" The dean nodded interestedly. "Well, I insist you introduce us, sometime."

KICK KICK KICK.

"I KNOW! Ah-! Ah, but that'll be difficult… for now, it's a long-distance relationship."

"Oooh… but she's here for today?"

"Uh… internet- it's an internet date." Miyagi scratched the back of his head, smiling goofily. "Because, where she lives, it's costs a lot to talk on the phone during daytime hours to other countries!"

"How long distance is it?"

"Uuuh… very?"

"Is it for business? That she's away?"

"Educational."

"Edu…? Is she young?" The dean smirked. "Why you sly dog."

"Aheheheh… mentally she's more mature than me."

"So's a five year old- how young is she? Do tell!"

"Mmm." Miyagi averted his gaze. "That's awkward… I don't want you relaying the information to Risako and then her feeling bad because I got with a younger woman."

"So she's younger than Risako, who is quite younger than you." The dean stroked his chin thoughtfully.

Miyagi gawked. "I thought you weren't going to pry!"

"Right, right! Let's enjoy our dinner."

"Lunch."

"Right! Lunch!"

x.x.x.**X**.x.x.x

"WHAT THE HELL, MIYAGI?" Shinobu snapped as they headed up to their respective apartments, though they would most likely join in one or the other.

"What was I supposed to say?" Miyagi snapped.

"WHY WOULD YOU ACCEPT AN INVITATION FOR ALL THREE OF US TO JOIN UP?"

"To avoid suspicion?"

"YEAH, except that then you got roped into a bunch of long-winded lies!" Shinobu fumed as he followed Miyagi into his apartment.

"Psht, so? It's not like I'm not lying to his face every day I see him," Miyagi huffed, tugging at his tie to loosen it.

Shinobu huffed. "So? That's not lying- it's just not being a hundred percent honest!"

"Is this your philosophy on keeping secrets from me, too?" Miyagi playfully chided.

"Ah-!" Shinobu gasped. "Of course not! I'm always a hundred percent honest with you! UNLIKE YOU! With me!"

"Is this about Kamijou cleaning up my broken nose?"

"It's not broken!" Shinobu growled.

"No, but it feels like it." Miyagi touched it and winced, pulling his hand away.

"There's not even a bruise!"

"So what do you have planned for me?" Miyagi asked excitedly as he sat on his couch and propped his socked feet up on the coffee table.

"I am NOT done being mad at you!" Shinobu snapped, shrugging his shoulders and balling his fists at his sides.

"But it's my birthday," Miyagi huffed, disappointed.

Shinobu inhaled and then sighed, annoyed. "What do you want for your birthday?"

"Make me feel YOUNG again."

"Ass," Shinobu grumbled, climbing onto his lover and sitting slowly on his lap, facing the smirking bastard. "Tell me what to do."

"Kiss me."

"Where?"

Miyagi poked Shinobu's lips, then his own, still grinning.

"Old man," Shinobu muttered, leaning forward and kissing his lover, gently.

"I said make me feel young," Miyagi whispered against his lips. "That's not helping."

"I was just thinking that an old man like you can actually be a bit cute, every now and again."

"Every single day."

"Don't push it- I'll only be nice up to a certain point. What now?"

"More kisses."

"Seriously?"

"Well we talked all throughout the last- mgm." Miyagi closed his eyes when Shinobu silenced him with a deeper kiss, slipping his tongue into Miyagi's mouth.

Shinobu shuddered when Miyagi placed his hands on his hips and rubbed one side, gently- lovingly.

Pulling away, the teen sighed.

"And now?"

"Now I kiss you."

"More kisses?" Shinobu arched a brow and then blinked when Miyagi's eyes shifted up toward the ceiling. The teen looked up curiously and Miyagi took advantage, leaning in and kissing Shinobu's tender neck.

This caught the teen completely off guard and he gasped, noticeably flinching.

Miyagi hummed softly into Shinobu's neck and then bowed his head lower, suckling gently at a slender collarbone.

Shinobu's fingers tangled in Miyagi's black, jagged spikes and he stifled a moan by biting his lip, still humming quietly.

Miyagi's left hand slid up the teen's side (and up his shirt) and his thumb pressed gently against an already erect nipple.

Moving it in slow, circular motions, he elicited another repressed moan from the teen.

His right hand slid around Shinobu and into the back of his pants. He squeezed the teen's ass, gently.

"Miyagi, you bastard! Quit touching where you like! I can do things for you- it's your birthday, after all!"

"I'm doing exactly as I wish on my birthday."

"Pervert!"

"Let's see about that 'well endowed' statement," Miyagi released his lover's ass and slid his hand down the front of Shinobu's pants, groping at him through the fabric. "Hmm, can't tell."

"Then take off my pants."

"Good idea, Shinobu-chin!" Miyagi exclaimed teasingly, lying down on the couch and pulling Shinobu down with him.

Shinobu exhaled, flustered, and slid his knees up a bit before raising, and undoing his pants.

"Sloooweeer."

"You're not getting two things, Miyagi: Any younger, or a strip show."

"Oh well. I'll settle for a _mediocre_ birthday, I guess."

"Oh, there will be repercussions for that."

"Tomorrow, perhaps."

Shinobu sloooowly unzipped his pants, rubbing at the bulge while sporting a horny expression.

Miyagi's grin never faded. The glint in his eyes indicated to Shinobu that the man was quite pleased with his gift thus far.

"Take your shirt off, first."

"Why? So you can see how 'thin like a toothpick' I really am?"

Miyagi's smile faded, then.

Shinobu huffed. He had no intentions of ruining Miyagi's birthday by feigning offense at the idiot's idiotic babbling at lunch.

He tugged his over shirt slowly off, tossing it carelessly over the couch before reaching down for Miyagi's hands and placing them on his lower abdomen.

Miyagi's hands roamed a bit, up the teen's flat stomach, but the smile didn't return.

Shinobu unbuttoned each button quicker than the last, but still slowly.

He leaned down after he reached the last button. "I was teasing. I'm not mad."

"Take it off," Miyagi whispered back.

Shinobu huffed. Was he wrong to try to reassure his lover? He undid the last button and let the shirt slide down his shoulders a bit. "Want it all the way?"

Miyagi nodded and Shinobu frowned. Why wasn't he smiling?

He let the shirt slip down his arms and he tugged gently at one sleeve, then the other, then he let the garment crumple to the floor.

Miyagi moved his hands to the teen's sides, again.

"Even though you're a twig, I still find you adorable."

Shinobu's brow twitched. "I don't know if that was meant to be a compliment, but you should work on it."

Miyagi's smirk returned and he wrapped his arms around Shinobu's slender waist, tugging him forward and down and crushing his lips in a kiss.

"Mmmn… what… why?" Shinobu mumbled when Miyagi let up.

"You're adorable… that's all."

"What a lame thing to say. Quit feeding me lines and-"

"Feed you something else?"

"Ugh, did you watch a really bad porn recently or something?"

"Yeah."

"Well cut it out," Shinobu huffed, only half-teasing as he rose again. "What now?"

"Touch your nipples."

"Oh, come on."

"Do it- for me? For my birthday?"

"You're such a dick. I wouldn't be surprised if it didn't even do anything for you- if you're not just trying to embarrass me!"

"You're _embarrassed_, making me happy?"

"So you're really just a perv."

"Less talking, more touching."

Shinobu used his thumbs and middle fingers to cup each peck, and he slowly touched his pointer fingers to the hardened pink nubs, rolling them in circular motions and quickly flushing.

"There's the reaction I was waiting for." Miyagi smirked as Shinobu swallowed and quickly adjusted his hands, pinching and rubbing at his nipples instead, shutting his eyes.

"Watch your fingers."

"Miyagi..."

"Come on." Miyagi gave him a gentle spanking through his pants and Shinobu glared.

"Quit bullying."

"Look at them."

Shinobu glanced down at his fingers and flushed.

"Lick a finger and keep going."

"GOD, you're a perv. You'd better do all kinds of weird stuff for _my_ birthday!"

"I intend to."

Shinobu took a moment to work up the courage to do as Miyagi asked, but finally he raised a finger, licked it, and pressed it to his nipple. "Weirdo."

"Yep." Miyagi smirked. "Lean up here, so I can lick it, too."

Shinobu found protesting and whining to be futile, considering he wanted to do whatever perverted things Miyagi asked him, since it WAS his birthday, after all.

He leaned forward and bit back a moan when he felt one of Miyagi's hands snake its way into his underwear and begin groping, the man's other large hand helping to hold the teen in place.

After a moment, he felt teeth grazing the skin around his nipple, closing in on the primary target.

"Aah!" he moaned softly when those same teeth nipped at it and pulled gently, flicking his tongue across it once. "Mi-Miyagi-! Oh no-! I'm going to-!"

He could almost feel Miyagi smirking against his nipple as he came all over the man's hand.

"Bas…tard-!" Shinobu shuddered out the last of his orgasm and Miyagi, pleased, lifted the teen and carried him to the bedroom.

Once he deposited Shinobu onto the bed, gently laying him on the soft mattress and stripping him of his remaining clothing, he sank on top of the teen and littered his neck and collarbone with kisses and small love bites.

"Don't you always tell me not to mark you?" Shinobu huffed.

"Wear a scarf," Miyagi snickered against the teen's jaw, kissing along his face and then giving him a sweet peck on the forehead.

His eyes darkened with lust at the adorable blush that crossed the teen's cheeks, despite the even more adorable glower his lover presented.

He placed one final chaste kiss right between the teen's furrowing brows and then reached up to caress the teen's cheek.

His hand slid to Shinobu's chin and he turned his face, leaning down to whisper into his ear.

"Alright, I'll cut the sweet stuff."

"It's not… THAT bad," Shinobu mumbled haughtily.

"One more, then." Miyagi kissed his cheek and then sat up, knees spread on either side of his lover's slim waist.

He reached down, folding his own arms and pulling off his shirt without unbuttoning it. He tossed it into some corner of the room and then undid his belt.

Shinobu licked his lips, watching his lover.

"Hahaha, Pavlov."

"WHAT?" Shinobu fumed.

"Just that- you know, you hear the belt coming off and… nothing…"

"I AM a college student, you know! I know exactly what you are implying!"

"I'm the same way- most men are, if it makes you fe-"

"JUST. Stop. Talking. Go back to kissing me or something if you're going to be an idiot."

"Aww." Miyagi got off the bed and removed his remaining clothes. He then climbed back on and Shinobu sat up, wrapping his arms around Miyagi's neck and kissing him hungrily.

Apparently watching the love of your life undressing was not a turn-on exclusive to Miyagi.

Their lips and tongues meshed and Miyagi hummed approvingly when Shinobu leaned into him, rubbing his taut arousal against his lover's.

Miyagi pulled away, caressing the side of Shinobu's head as he did so.

"Turn around," he whispered and Shinobu let him guide him.

"On your forearms- and your knees," Miyagi whispered as the teen turned around.

Shinobu shot another glower over his shoulder but Miyagi pulled him close from behind and kissed him on the forehead, again.

Taking this as a good sign, Shinobu huffed, doing as told and getting on his arms and knees.

Miyagi pulled some lube out of the pocket of the pants he had discarded earlier and squeezed some onto his hand, coating his fingers and then rubbing the remnants between Shinobu's cheeks and taking special care to properly lubricate his hole.

"Mmm." Shinobu shifted anxiously.

Miyagi slid a finger inside and watched with a smirk as the teen's legs began trembling slightly.

"It's just a finger, wait until you get a taste of the real deal."

"I'm well experienced in this field, thanks," Shinobu snapped.

"Then why are you shaking?" Miyagi inquired, adding a second finger and jabbing his lover's prostate gently.

"Mm!" Shinobu's thighs trembled more visibly and Miyagi leaned over his lover, twisting his fingers inside as he did so and continuing to finger him as he crouched over the teen to whisper into his ear.

"Are you ready?"

Shinobu let out a soft sigh as he felt Miyagi's fingers disappear. "Yeah… have at me."

Miyagi wrapped one arm around Shinobu's waist as he placed his cock against his lover's warm entrance.

"I'm about to enter," he whispered in warning.

Shinobu stiffened in anticipation. "Like I said-"

Miyagi entered slowly as his other arm slid under the teen's, resting his hand against his shoulder.

"You gonna hold me while you do it?" Shinobu whispered, breathily as he adjusted to the size of his lover's cock.

He figured that by now his body would be well used to the initial pain- or to the size- but evidently not. Not entirely, anyway.

In reply to the teen's question, Miyagi kissed his nape.

Shinobu was glad Miyagi wasn't able to see his face; he was surely flushing a very deep shade of red.

As he pulled out of the panting teen, he began breathing a bit heavily himself.

"Shinobu, you're hot inside."

"I'm hot on the outside, too. I'm burning up," Shinobu muttered. "Miya- aah!" he moaned softly when Miyagi thrust deeper inside, ramming into _that spot._

"What is it?" Miyagi groaned, bucking his hips against the teen's ass and hugging him tighter, burying his face in the shaggy, sandy blonde hair.

"Ha-happy birthday," Shinobu groaned, as his arms gave out and he sank to his chest.

Miyagi continued holding him, but the arm that was wrapped around the lithe form slid lower and the professor's hand wrapped around Shinobu's hardened cock.

"N-no!" Shinobu cried out. "Don't! I don't want to cum before you- not on your birthday!"

Miyagi laughed at that as he jerked at his lover's cock in time with his fast-paced thrusts. "Isn't it a little late for that?"

"Miyagi! I mean it! I want us to come together!" Shinobu panted.

"We will," Miyagi whispered to him. "I'm about to blow, too. Watching you get off really gets me off."

"Peeerveeeert-!"

"Yep." Miyagi smirked before biting down gently on Shinobu's nape. "I'm coming." He grunted and Shinobu moaned softly as his lover's hand quickened its movements, stroking even faster than his wild bucking.

Shinobu grunted softly as Miyagi moaned against his neck, squirting his load up his lover's ass and stroking more fervently as he felt the teen's sticky seed spilling into his hand.

Their movements slowed as the two came down off their high and collapsed against the bed.

When Shinobu realized his lazy, inconsiderate lover wasn't going to get off of him (or exert any effort for the rest of the night; most likely), he snickered and rolled about until Miyagi sank beside him.

"Mmm… happy birthday." Miyagi grinned, raising his arms up behind his head and snuggling backward into the bed.

"De- ass bite!" When Shinobu saw his lover's expression he slapped him on the chest. "Get up on the bed properly if we're just going to fall asleep here!"

"Cuddle with me."

"Up on the bed, properly!"

"Fiiiine." Miyagi wormed his way up to the pillows and sighed, pleasantly.

Shinobu let out an exasperated sigh and tugged at the blankets. Miyagi shifted just enough for the teen to rip them out from beneath him and then cover the both of them, properly.

"I love you, Shinobu-chin. This was an awesome gift."

"This isn't my gift," Shinobu snapped.

Miyagi's smile faded. "You got me something?"

"Yeah. So?" Shinobu huffed.

Miyagi smiled. "You didn't have to."

"Whatever! The hell kind of lover would I be if I didn't?"

"Me?"

"You always get me something!"

"What'd you get me? More sex?" Miyagi teased, turning onto his side and running a hand down Shinobu's arm. "I don't need anything."

"It's more sex in a box," Shinobu snapped sarcastically, turning and pulling it from the drawer.

"Nice hiding place."

"Shut up." Shinobu handed it over and Miyagi knocked it away, annoyed.

"BLACK wrapping paper?"

"And a black bow. You can't see it in the dark- you're old, old man."

"I'm not even forty yet!"

"Should I have gotten GRAY, then?"

"Who's the ass-bite?" Miyagi picked up the gift, took off the bow, and placed it on his own head, opening his gift as Shinobu, rolling his eyes, pulled the ridiculous thing off.

"Aww, it's a box." Miyagi set it down and pulled the covers up.

Shinobu grabbed it and promptly wacked his lover upside the head with it.

"OPEN IT!"

Miyagi rubbed his head and opened the box, pulling out the contents and groaning, stuffing it back inside and setting it on the floor. "Thank you… you bastard."

"You'll use it."

"I don't need to," Miyagi grumbled, pulling Shinobu closer.

"Miyagi!"

"I haven't smoked in four months."

Shinobu sat up, eyes wide. "You haven't?"

"No- have you seen me light up, even once?"

"Yeah… a few… months ago..." Shinobu realized, suddenly.

"I quit. Because you kept commenting on it. I thought it bugged you. Also you kept stealing them anyway, so I figured you were trying to tell me something."

"You knew?"

"Yep." Miyagi spooned his lover. "But I appreciate the sentiment. You want me healthy- and that's something I can definitely understand…"

"Thanks for not being annoyed with me."

"That's your job. Getting annoyed at silly, trivial things."

"Watch it, asshole."

"Hmmm… you've got two against my one. Don't you think you're in my debt for now?"

"Two what? …Oh."

"Rather than making me come again, though… just let me hold you tonight."

"As you get older, you get sappier and sappier," Shinobu teased, dipping his head further into the pillow. "Fine."

Miyagi took this small gesture as an invitation and he rested his head in the exposed crook of his lover's neck after giving it a small, tender kiss.

"Good night, Shinobu-chin, I love you."

"I love you, too."

"And everything you saw today-?"

"I know… you got hit with a book. Kamijou-sensei told me in the bathroom before we left for 'lunch' at four PM."

"Oh so you believe Kamijou but not me?"

"He showed me your blood on the tissues he was flushing down the toilet… it's like he was destroying evidence or something."

"I know, right?"

Shinobu let a sigh escape his nose as he huffed. "You know, you should really have your own office."

"My own office? I'm on board with that idea." Miyagi smirked. "It's all messy because of-"

"Don't blame others for your procrastination."

"When I procrastinate, I clean! I don't make messes!"

"To clean, you almost always have to make a bit of a mess- then when you realize you have the least necessary amount of time you stop cleaning and tend to your necessary duties, THAT'S why your office—and your CAR—are always a mess."

"You got me," Miyagi huffed. "But it's been cleaner lately, since I have something else to make a mess of when I procrastinate."

"PERVERT!" Shinobu grumbled, pulling Miyagi's arm around him.

Miyagi smiled into Shinobu's jaw. "Love you. My messy Shinobu."

Shinobu shook his head, both from the idiocy and sappiness to his lover's comment, as well as the tickle from his lover's whispering breath hitting his ear.

"Sweet dreams, Shinobu-chin."

"Sweet dreams," Shinobu whispered softly, lacing his fingers with his lover's when he felt Miyagi's hand slide under him.

The two drifted into sleep. In the morning, they'd need to shower immediately, and may even feign disgust with their messy nethers or half-heartedly swear not to fall asleep messy again, but within a few months, they'd probably repeat the acts for Shinobu's birthday.

And months later, they'd repeat the same acts for Miyagi's birthday- and probably various times between each birthday as well.

But for now, all that mattered was that the two of them were lying together, side by side, pressed against one another, and holding hands in post-coital bliss.

**AN: **Thanks for reading- don't forget to review, please. Constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
